The Lotus And The Jinchuriki
by sabakulotus144
Summary: This is a story about how Rock Lee and Sabaku No Gaara met and fell in love and stuff yes it's yaoi and yes there is one lemon chapter so far so yeah enjoy! ****my first fanfic published
1. Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lee's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Tenten! Neji! hurry up we'll be late!" I shouted waving my hands in the air. Me and my teammates were on our way to go training with Guy-sensei, it was going to be so much fun!  
"Lee give us a break!" Tenten started, "It's four in the morning for crying out loud!"  
"Still, you know I don't like to be late!" I replied grabbing their hands and dashing towards the training grounds. When we arrived Guy- sensei had already started his one thousand kicks routine! I felt so ashamed but I will not be the one behind!  
"Wait for me Guy-sensei!" I shouted running up to the tree next to Guy-sensei and began kicking with rapid speed. Tenten sighed  
"Those two...I swear..." She mumbled  
"Let it go Tenten let's just begin with our training" Neji replied taking out his shuriken and throwng them at the targets that were set up throughout the training grounds. After an awesome day of training with Guy-sensei, he decided he was going to take us out to eat! I was so excited, he also had something very important to tell us! I could not wait to hear it.

"Alright!" Guy-sensei shouted "What I'm about to tell you is very important so listen up!"  
"Yes sir! Guy-sensei sir!" I shouted with a solute.  
"In exactly two days team Guy will be participating in the chuunin exams!" He told us with a thumbs up.  
"Ch-chuunin exams?! Really Guy-sensei?!" I shouted with glee.  
"Yes, so tommorrow expect some brutal training!" he replied.  
"Yes Guy-sensei we will be ready! right Tenten?! Neji?!"  
"Sure..." They replied in unison.  
The next day was brutal training just like Guy-sensei said. It was brutal even for me, but I knew in the long run it would help a lot for the chuunin exams I just couldn't wait two days.


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gaara's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I walked down the streets of Sunagakure village just wondering around basically, getting away from everyone. I didn't like anyone, I hated everyone, and they hated me simple as that. There wasn't one person in this miserable world that cared for my existence A man walking down the street, he looked like he was in a hurry, bumped into me and fell to the ground.  
"Owww, sorry about tha-" He stopped realizing who he had just bumped into "H-hey you're that kid!" he shouted scooting away.  
"Just stay out of my way old man because if you don't" I turned around and glared at him "I'll kill you" I threatened and with that threat the man ran away screaming. Just as I was about to walk away my siblings, Kankuro and Temari, appeared in front of me.  
"Gaara, Baki-sensei requested to meet with our three man squad he has some important news to share with us" Temari told me. I didn't say anything I just began walking back towards Baki's office and my so called siblings followed not too far behind.

"Glad you could make it Gaara" He said to me, I had nothing to say to him so he continued "In two days time, you three will be participating in the chuunin exams"  
"The chuunin exams?! are you for real Baki-sensei?!" Kankuro shouted.  
"Yes, you shouldn't be surprised though, you three are very skilled"  
"Yeah, I guess you're right" Kankuro replied  
"Just don't get in my way" I mumbled exiting Baki's office.  
"Tch, thinks he's so smart" Kankuro mumbled.  
"Let it go Kankuro, I don't think you wanna die at a young age do you?" Temari told him.


	3. Chapter 3

After a long two days of training both Gaara and Rock Lee were ready for the chuunin exams.  
'Guy-sensei I will make you proud, and I will forge ahead no matter what!' Lee thought to himself. Him and his team were just arriving at the place the chuunin exams were held. To his surprise Lee didn't know anybody there, except his teammates and sensei of course. It was sort of like being on a whole different planet filled with shinobi.  
Meanwhile, Gaara was just arriving too, of course his brother Kankuro had to stir up some trouble before they even got to the chuunin exams building, but Gaara took care of it without a problem. Sasuke Uchiha was apart of it too.  
"Hey! you there who are you?" Sasuke questioned  
"Hm? you mean me?" Temari asked  
"No, him! the guy with the gourd on his back" Sasuke replied pointing at Gaara, Gaara turned around.  
"My name is Gaara, of the desert, I'm curious about you too, who are you?"  
"I'm Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke replied.

Everyone kept talking about a new rookie this year, Sasuke Uchiha, a genius they called him. Lee thought different he didn't think Sasuke was such a genius. Sasuke couldn't even beat him when he tried fighting with him, although their fight was inturrupted by his Sensei, still Sasuke couldn't even lay a finger on Lee. Which was victory enough for Lee.

After the forest of death, which was the second exam, the third exam preliminaries could begin. Lee and Gaara were itching to fight someone they waited and waited but it took forever for their names to be picked. Finally the 8th match had ended this time one of them had to be picked.  
"Alright, this time you'll be picked for sure! you ready Lee?!" Guy shouted with a thumbs up.  
"No" Lee started "I have been waiting so long, I do not care, I might as well go last"  
Everyone was confused, Lee was so excited and now he's not? After a few seconds two names were chosen at last.  
"Lee!" Sakura shouted  
"It worked like a charm! I knew that if I wanted to be last I would be next, I simply applied the principal that states the surest way to hit something is to stop trying to hit it! it is a form of reverse phsycology!"  
"Hooah! That's my student" Guy shouted  
"I was most certainly not going to be last, ha ha! I sure fooled them did I not?!" Lee shouted throwing punches in the air.  
"Now listen up! there's some advice I wanna give ya before you start the match" Guy said  
"Sir!" Lee saluted  
"You see that gourd that Gaara is wearing? be careful, there's something weird about it"  
"Good advice sir" Lee replied scribbling it down in his notebook  
"Don't write it down you won't have time to read that in the middle of a match will you?!" Guy told him  
"Ah, more good advice" Lee replied  
"Now, rock and roll!" Guy shouted  
"Yah!" Lee shouted jumping down into the ring. He took his fighting position and prepared himself to fight.  
'Huh, my openent seems, cute, in a way, but I am not so sure wether it's a boy or a girl' Lee thought to himself smiling.  
'Look at this guy, smiling as if it's okay to be fighting against me, he's done for' Gaara thought to himself.  
"Alright then if you're both ready, then let the 9th match...Begin!"


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. HAVE TO READ OTHERWISE YOU'LL BE SEVERELY CONFUSED:Okay, I decided not to write the part about the match because I'm absolutely horrible at writing fight scenes and I don't want to ruin the most epic match ever so yeah if you want to know how the match carried out and stuff then watch episodes 48-50 of Naruto. Okay, let the story continue!

(Gaara's POV)  
'That...That boy I fought...Who was he exactly ...For once I've hurt someone and I feel...Bad for it...but why?' I thought to myself. I never felt bad for hurting anyone no matter who it was, but why was this boy so different?  
"Temari, Kankuro if Baki asks I'll be back"  
"Huh? where do you think you're going?" Kankuro questioned.  
"I have some business to take care of, don't worry about it, it's none of your business anyway" I snapped walking away towards the konoha hospital. When I arrived I aproached the woman at the front desk and slammed both my hands down. She looked at me with a frightened look on her face.  
"H-how may I help you?" She asked  
"I want to see someone" I told her  
"W-who?" She stuttered  
"Rock Lee I believe his name was" I told her, a chill running down my back at the sound of his name.  
"O-oh yes Rock Lee's room is right down that hall" She told me pointing down the southern hall. Another chill running down my spine, I left the woman at the desk and headed down the hall towards Rock Lee's room. When I got there I could hear counting coming from the other side of the door. I opened the door and there I saw him, Rock Lee, on the floor doing push-ups not even acknowledging my entrance.  
"Shouldn't you be resting?" I snapped, he looked up at me with a surprised look on his face.  
"Y-you! what are you doing here?! you have already injured me once was that not enough for you?!" he questioned wincing from the pain of his injuries and collapsing on the ground. I scoffed and knelt down in front of him. I reached out and touched the cast on his arm, he looked up at me panting.  
"D-Does it hurt?" I asked him  
"Does it hurt?!" he repeated "Yeah it hurts you nearly turned my bones into tapioca pudding!" He hollered sitting up. I felt a heavy feeling in my heart, I couldn't tell if it was sypathy or not but whatever I felt it was starting to make me cry.  
"I'm sorry" I sniffed wiping away some of my tears. That was probably one of the first times I had ever apologized to anyone, but it lifted the heaviness in my heart a little. I could feel his attitude change without even looking at him.  
"I-It is okay, don't cry please I did not mean to yell, I just thought you came here to finish me off, I am sorry for my actions please forgive me" he said wrapping his arms around me. I was a little shocked at this nobody had ever even attempted to shake my hand let alone hug me before, why is he so different? why?  
"Why?...Why are you so different?" I questioned him burying my face in his shoulder.  
"W-what do you mean?" He asked pulling away to face me.  
"Nobody has ever apologized to me or even gone near me, they've all hated me and I've hated them, but you, whenever I hear your name I get chills and when I hear your voice my insides feel like they're on fire...why? tell me why" I told him burying my face in my hands and bawling. He grabbed my wrists and took my hands aways from my eyes, I looked up at him with tears rolling down my face. He wiped away my tears and held my hands.  
"Because Gaara, you're in love with me" he told me, my eyes widened  
"I-I'm in...love?" I questioned, he giggled  
"Yes, and to be honest I kind of...Love you back" he told me, I felt that warm feeling again except this time it was much stronger than before, he leaned in and put his forehead against mine. My face started to feel tingly and I could feel his breath against my lips, And my heart started pounding. He leaned in farther until our lips met. Then the warm feeling was all over the place and I began to sweat a little,I've never felt anything like this before, I decided to close my eyes and lean in towards him as well. He pulled away and smiled at me, I half smiled back at him.  
"So, I guess this means we're a couple now huh?" he said to me, even though I wasn't sure what he was tslking about I still replied:  
"Yeah"


	5. Chapter 5

A.N.: TIME SKIP TIME AGAIN! :D I didn't skip too far ahead this time, Lee's injuries are healed and this is after Gaara went on a freak-ish rampage with the shukaku so Gaara's not evil anymore (I know you all love evil Gaara but I'm sorry he had to go someday TT^TT) anyways just read the chapter and enjoy...oh yeah and there's a little tiny bit of NaruGaa in this chapter just felt I had to say that kay I'm done rambling...oh yeah and This isn't quite to Shippuden yet so Gaara's not Kazekage yet either...all in good time my friends

(Gaara's POV)  
I walked through the streets of Konohagakure village, just wondering around and waitiong for my siblings to heal from the latest mission we just had. The mission was to come to konoha and get rid of some rouge ninja's which I ended up taking care of anyways so, I guess my siblings really didn't have to come along but whatever. I decided to stop at Ichiraku and I guess just kind of sit there for a while maybe order something. When I arrived I saw Naruto slurping down his ramen with glee and giggling.  
"Naruto" I spoke, he turned around and faced me with a smile on his face  
"Oh! hey Gaara long time no see-ttebayo! come sit with me!" he exclaimed  
'I was kind of planning to Naruto...' I thought to myself sitting down next to Naruto.  
"How have you been-ttebayo?" He questioned  
"Pretty good, how about yourself?"  
"I've been great! thanks!" He replied finishing up his ramen, "Hey, do you want anything? like something to drink or something to eat? I can buy something for you, just don't make it too expensive please"  
"Oh, you don't have to do that Naruto I'm fine I was just sort of wandering and decided to come here"  
"Okay, but just for the future the ramen here is the best ramen ever!" he shouted, I giggled at him.  
"Oh, yeah I forgot to ask, How's Lee doing?"  
"As good as ever I guess, he's always talking about you ya know"  
"R-really?" I questioned  
"Yep" Naruto giggled "You're face is turning red Gaara" he teased  
"S-shut up..." I snapped  
"Hey, don't worry about it Gaara I know about you two already" he told me as he payed for his ramen.  
"Y-y-you do?"  
"Yeah bushy brow told me all about it, but just so you know I'm the only one that knows" he told me, I smiled back in reassurance.  
"Well, let's go then" he said to me  
"Go where?" I questioned  
"Go and see bushy brow silly!" he exclaimed grabbing my wrist and tugging me along with him. Within a couple minutes we got to Lee's house I suddenly felt kind of nervous, I wasn't sure if I could stand up long enough without falling over to even talk to Lee considering I haven't seen him in a while. Naruto knocked on the door and almost instantly Lee answered.  
"Hey bushy brow! look who I brought with me!" Naruto exclaimed pointing at me. I hid behind Naruto like a shy little child blushing like crazy. Lee giggleed at me.  
"Aw, Gaara you don't have to be shy come give me a hug" Lee said holding out his arms, I was still too shy to move so Naruto pushed me towards Lee and I was engulfed in a big hug from Lee.  
"I missed you so much" Lee whispered in my ear. I smiled and whispered back:  
"I missed you too Lee"  
Naruto smiled,  
"Well see you guys later!" he said walking away, I turned my head around.  
"You're not staying?" Lee questioned  
"Nah, you guys can hang for a while, have fun!" he giggled running away. I can't believe that knucklehead he left oor little old me with Lee, great, thanks a lot Naruto.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.: WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS A LEMON CHAPTER SO DON'T READ IT IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMONS! it doesn't really effect the story so you can skip this chapter it'll be fine it doesn't have anything to do with the story I just wanted to write a lemon chapter lol enjoy!**

(Gaara's POV...still)  
"Okay then, I guess we're going to be alone, why don't you come in Gaara it's getting a bit cold outside" Lee told me dragging me in the house anyway. He lead me into his living room where we both sat down on the couch.  
"So, Gaara how have you been, I haven't seen you in weeks!"  
"I-I've been good, how about yourself?"  
"I'm better now that you're here" he told me, I blushed even thought that was totally corny it still made me blush. He giggled at me and kissed me on the cheek, which made me blush even more.  
"Would you like anything to drink?"  
"No, that's fine, I-I've got everything I need right here" I told him pecking him on the lips.  
"Aww, Gaara you're so cute when you flirt" he said wrapping his arms around me and kissing me. I blushed madly and kissed him back. He broke the kiss and I rested my head on his shoulder, he rested his head on mine and we stayed like that in silence for a while.  
"So, uh, Gaara I've been meaning to ask you something"  
"What is it Lee?" I questioned  
"W-well we've been dating and stuff for a while and I was just wondering if you were ready to...you know...move to the next level..."  
"What do you mean exatly?" I questioned  
"Well...do you wanna...you know...Have some fun tonight?" he asked me, I was still confused, he sighed  
"Do you wanna have sex is what I'm trying to say..."  
"S-sex?" I repeated  
"You don't know what I'm talking about do you?" he asked me, I shook my head 'no' and he sighed again  
"Would it be okay...If I showed you what I meant then?" he cooed leaning in and kissing me harder than he normaly does. I kissed back and felt him lick my bottom lip, I pulled away.  
"What are you doing?" I questioned blushing  
"Just open your mouth" he ordered leaning in and repeating his previous actions. I did as he ordered and opened my mouth, he slid his tounge inside my mouth and licked around inside my mouth. I decided to follow along and began licking around in his mouth as well. He moaned slightly and began lifiting up my shirt. I blushed and shivered a little from being exposed, he eventually got my shirt off and began kissing and licking my neck. I made a sound that I wasn't aware I could even make, and he went a bit lower nipping and kissing at my chest. My breathing became heavier and I could feel my pants getting tighter. Lee must've noticed too and smirked biting my nipple and playing with the other one. I moaned and gripped Lee's back. Once my nipples were hard he moved down to my stomach and licked my belly button. I moaned his name as he went even lower and began taking off my pants. I grabbed his wrists to stop him, he looked up at me inocently.  
"You know you want me to Gaara" he cooed licking the bulge in my pants.  
"Take off your clothes first" I told him, he smirked and slowly took off his green jumpsuit leaving him with only his underwear. I blushed and allowed him to continue. He slipped off my pants and underwear, I blushed as he licked the slit of my member. I raised my hips and he let me slide down his throat. He took me out of his mouth after a couple seconds and lifted my legs above his shoulders. I bit my bottom lip as he licked and spat at my entrance. He pushed his tounge into me I jolted a bit and moaned. he took his tounge out and lathered his fingers with spit pushing one of them inside of me. I groaned as he inserted a second finger. Soon after a thrid finger followed, I moaned louder begging for him to stop toying with me. He understood perfectly and took his fingers out, placing himself at my entrance.  
"Ready?" he questioned, I shook my head 'yes' and he thrusted into me, I hissed from the pain.  
"You okay?" he questioned running his fingers through my hair. I bucked my hips ordering him to just move on. He did so and thrusted in and out of me. I moaned as he licked my neck, he pumped my member over and over making me lose it, I came in his hand tightening around him. He couldn't hold it in anymore either and came deep inside me. He collapsed next to me panting and sweating. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheek.  
"I love you so much Lee" I whispered to him, he kissed my neck  
"I love you too my little uke"


	7. Chapter 7

(Lee's POV)

I woke up the next morning, the sun shining in through the blinds. I rubbed my eyes and shook my head a bit to wak myself up. I looked over at the clock and noticed it was almost noon!

'What the heck?! I never wake up this late!' I thought to myself. I threw the blanket off of me and jumped out of bed, there I noticed that I was naked! I frantically looked around to try and find my clothes, and at that moment, I noticed a farmiliar looking red-headed boy laying in my bed sleeping like a baby.

'Ah, yes, that's right Gaara came over last night and we...Yeah! now I remeber everything! well I should be quiet I don't want to wake him'

I sat down on the bed next to Gaara and ran my fingers through his red hair. He twitched a little but thankfully didn't wake up.

'Hm, Gaara might be hungry when he wakes up, I think I'll go make both of us some breakfast!'

I jumped out of the bed, grabbed my clothes and ran to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

(Gaara's POV)

I sat up in the bed and rubbed my eyes yawning. My back was killing me! I rubbed my back and slipped out of bed, at that moment I realized I was in Lee's room. I looked around to find my clothes and put them on.

'I wonder where Lee is...' I thought to myself. I sat on his bed and looked over at his dresser. I saw a picture of me, him, and Naruto hanging out, I smiled and blushed, remebering that day. That picture was taken when Naruto decided to have a sleepover with us to celebrate our anniversary.

I suddenly smelt a sort of burning smell coming from downstairs. I instantly knew what it was, Lee was trying to make breakfast again. He tried doing that one other time for me, but he failed miserably, just like he did now I was guessing.

'I better go see what's happening' I got up and walked downstairs to find Lee throwing away his failed attempt at breakfast. I couldn't help but giggle at him, he must've heard me.

"So, you're awake" he said putting his cooking utensils down and turning to face me. I blushed and clutched onto the fridge, sort of hiding behind it. Lee walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his chest and rested my head on his shoulder. He tilted my head up and placed a kiss on my lips. My cheeks turned red as I kissed him back. Suddenly we heard a knock at the door. Me and Lee went to go get it, hand in hand. Lee looked through the peephole and told me it was my siblings. I let go of his hand and told him he could open the door. When he opened the door Temari ran up to me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Gaara! are you okay? we were so worried! you didn't come home last night!" she yelled hugging me.

"I'm fine, I'm fine" I started, a bit annoyed at how over protective my sister was, "how did you know I was here?"

"Naruto told us" Kankuro stated.

'Naruto! you have such a big mouth!' I thought to myself, Temari let go of me and then the questions began.

"What were you doing here all night?" She questioned.

"Just hanging out with Lee" I told her pointing my thumb in Lee's direction

"For an entire night?!"she shouted

"Yeah, I got tired" I replied, Temari sighed.

"Well, at least you're okay, anyways, we have to go back to the sand village this evening so you should get ready"

I felt sadness fall over me, I didn't want to leave Lee! I didn't want to go back to the sand village and be alone! I held my emotions in as usual.

"Okay, I'll get ready in a bit" I told her. And with that my siblings left. I turned around and went to go sit down in the kitchen. Lee followed and sat next to me. Lee placed a hand on my shoulder, he could tell I was sad.

"Are you going to be okay Gaara?" Lee asked me. My eyes teared up, I hated it when people asked me that question when I'm clearly not okay. I hugged Lee really tight and cried on his shoulder.

"I don't wanna leave, Lee, I wanna stay" I whimpered, Lee wrapped his arms around me tight.

"It's okay Gaara, don't cry, you're gonna make me cry, if it makes you feel better I'll come visit you everyday"

I wiped away my tears and looked up at Lee, he smiled at me with tears in his eyes

"You promise?" I asked him

"Promise" he told me


End file.
